InuYasha academy
by iheartwinky
Summary: AU. In a small, remote, village, there is an academy. This Academy trains students of all types, including ones with special combat and magical abilities, called InuYasha. In the year 1946, a student by this name was sealed to a tree, on the outskirts of the village. In 1996, Kagome freed him from the seal, starting an adventure! Not your average Shikon High. STORY NOT DEAD IK MS
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE INUYASHA CHARACTERS!**

**CLAIMER: I do own, the village and the academy though! **

** A/N: The bold and italics are Japanese terms, holidays, places, or just little thingies that you may or may not know of.**

**Prolouge**

Year: 1946

Day: Febuary 8th

Kikyo chased Inuyasha bow and arrow in hand, he had stolen the shikon jewel she was destined to protect. The she finally hit him against a tree, with an arrow piercing straight through his heart. After killing him she fell down on the ground, the injury she had from the other dayhad re -opened itself, and in that very minute Kikyo Kenjin, died. Her last wishes were that the the Shikon Jewel be burned with her body.

A mere hour later, police rushed to the scene on_**their bikes**_. They questioned villagers, students, teachers, and of course Kaede. After nearly a year of questioning, and investigating they decided that Kikyo Kenjin was murdered, by Inuyasha Hatsuyuki. And, vice versa.

Meanwhile Inuyasha, was forever sealed to the tree of ages. And, the grounds where that tree was located was fenced apart from the rest of the school, never to be touched again.

#$#

Year: 1996

Day: January 31st

Kagome stared dwon at the paper, she couldn't believe it! She had gotten accepted to InuYasha academy! She squealed and did a victory dance, in the meantime Sota was quiet, his face showing slight amounts of jealousy, why didn't I get into the school too? (**A/N: This will be explained later**)

Kagome's mom came into the room, wiping her wet hand on her apron. "What's all this fuss about?"

Kagome's already beaming face lit up, "I got accepted!", she practically shouted. Mama showed a smile that said she was happy for her daughter.

"Kagome, you are going to have lot's of fun there! I made the closest friends of my life at that school!", said Kagome's mother smiling, "Although I was only a Gen. Ed student I-"

"Wait mama, back it up!" said Kagome trying to let the information she just learned soak in, "You went to InuYasha Academy!" Kagome's mother nodded her head lightly, her smile grew a teensy bit wider. Kagome embraced her mom tightly.

Later, in the late weeks of Febuary and early weeks of March, Kagome began packing this and that for her long train ride to _**Niigata**_. Then a short car ride to InuYasha. She would miss her family but, at least she could see them during _**Golden Week**_.

As she was about to leave, her mother ran up to her and embraced her, "Don't forget about Tokyo, and us. Okay?"

Kagome dropped her bags and hugged her back, "I know mama, thanks for everything!"

On the train, Kagome was staring at somethig faraway, something beyond the glass of her window, and beyond the horizon of the now setting sun. something that can only be found faraway in the mysterious beyond. Yet, she will soon she will realize that the thing she was searching for was beyond her wildest hopes and dreams, and not so faraway...

#$#

Background Info on the school:

(Don't read if you don't wan't to,this is pretty boring, but if you don't you won't understand a lot.)

First of all this school is a K-12 school. Kagome is a general education student, which means (if you haven't figured it out), she learn the same subjects as any other kid. If you are part of a certain class (classification) though, you will be given certain different subjects to study and learn, along with normal GenEd. Say for example, you are classified as a Miko, you will study herbs, aquire bow and arrow skills, learn some purification spells, etc.

The classes are general education, general warrior, miko, taijiya, houshi, obake animals (you kind of have to be a youaki...), tribal warrior (just think of Koga), and aristocratic warrior. Your uniform depends on your class, say if your GenEd. Then you would probably get a uniform similar to Kagome's, or if your a general warior you get a strange kimono type thing, of your choice.

The school is located in a small neighboorhood vilage north of Tokyo. The village has about 80 inhabitants (excluding the 400 students attending the academy), a small clinic, a convienence store, and some random vending machines located in the town. It's filled with traditional homes and rice fields, a quiet and peacful place, known as InuYasha. (yeah, that's Inuyasha's name, let's just say his parents weren't very creative with the names.)

Lot's of people request to get in the school. Few ever do get in. The tests are very difficult and hard to most people. The tests are only easy to those who make it in.

**A/N: Well, it's not your average "Shikon High" huh? Oh yeah, the bold-italics need to be explained a bit... :P (I wish there was a derpy emoticon)**

**Their Bikes: **Yes, back in those days policemen rode bikes... (Derpy emticon). Take

**Niigata: **REAL city in Japan.

**Golden Week: **One of Japan's biggest holidays. It's the week which have 4 very important holidays in Japan, April 29 and May 3-5.


	2. Welcome to InuYasha

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE INUYASHA CHARACTERS!**

**CLAIMER: I do own, the village and the academy though! **

**A/N: The bold and italics are Japanese terms, holidays, places, or just little thingies that you may or may not know of. Oh, yeah and I had to change the rating to T, just to be safe.**

**Chapter 1: Welcome to InuYasha**

The car bumped on the dirt road, raised between two fields of rice. Kagome peeked her head out the window smiling. The villagers with their bamboo hats, and rolled pants, with their feet in the wet rice fields, waved to Kagome as her car passed by them. It seemed as if the village hadn't changed scince the _**50's**_.

As Kagome stepped out of the car and into the village, she took a small tiny bit of time to stretch her legs. The village looked like it jumped right out of the _**Totoro movie**_**. **Then, Kagome turned her head around and faced a large grey building. This was the begging of something, Kagomes first year at InuYasha, and most memorable.

#$#

"So your a GenEd too!", squealed a girl with a green sailor uniform, she had straight black hair with a yellow headband in it. Behind her were two girls with the same uniform except on had wavy shoulder length hair, and the other had short-short hair.

"Uh...yeah I geuss I am, how could you tell?", asked Kagome nervously rubbing the back of her head, "I don't even have the GenEd uniform on." She blushed a little bit, was she that obvious?

"Because there haven't been any new non-GenEds for like 2 years now!", said , "It was a guess." She then, shrugged her shoulders, "Oh by the way I'm Yuka, and this is Eri and Ayumi." she said gesturing to the two behind her.

"Come on we'll give you a tour!", said Eri. Then they led Kagome around the grey building, and through the village, training grounds, and academy dorms. Kagome was finding it hard to take in all this really cool scenery and info.

Then, they past a fenced off area at the edge of the village. There was a large tree there, Kagome's curiosity got the best of her. "Hey, Yuka, what's this place?", Kagome said pointing to the fenced off area.

"Just a no go zone." said Yuka shrugging, "Nothing special 'bout it." Kagome didn't think that was exactly, the truth. While the chatty girls were quite away from her, Kagome sneaked over to the fenced off forest. It looked pretty friendly, a gate was squeaked open a little bit by the wind.

Kagome brought up her courage and went through the gate, despite the many 'No Tresspassing' signs. After all, _**If you don't go into a tigers den, you won't catch it's cub.**_ She walked up a dirt path, that was arched with trees, with tiny little buds beggining to bloom. Then she passed a tiny stone bridge that stretched over a little stream. Then after walking around the lightly forested area, she came apoun a large and beautiful tree.

Yet, there was a... boy with his back against the tree. He was dressed in a red _**hakama**_. Vines grew around his body, his face looked...peaceful and sleepy. Yet, the most apealing aspect about him were the tiny doggy ears on his head. She cautiosly creeped up to the boy. Then, she reached her hands out and rubbed his ears. She stopped, drew her hands back and let them rest at her sides, what happened here, exactly?

"Stay away from Inuyasha!", shouted a voice. Then before she knew it she was suddenly tied up and blacked out. When she fluttered her eyes open, she found herself in the school courtyard, with a bunch of... teachers. Some had arms crossed, some had impatient cross looks, some had both. Then, an old lady with an eyepatch, and a traditional miko kimono, came out of the crowd and centered herself among her peers.

"What were you doing at the fenced off area?", questioned the old lady. "I...uh...", was the only reply that could linger out of Kagome. Then, Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi, popped up, and came to the rescue. "Kaede-sensei, she's just a new arrival, she was probably just exploring a little bit, and got lost, let her aolne please!", begged Yuka with her hands clasped together, parallel from her face. Kaede-sensei looked from Kagome to Yuka, then Yuka to Kagome. "Very well I shall show her around, and show her places where she should and shouldn't go." Kagome let out a sigh, this was going to be a long day.

After taking another long tour around the village Kaede brang her back to the school, for some tea. While sitting in Kaede's office, waiting for her tea Kagome's eyeballs rolled around, soaking in all the intirior.

It looked like an old-faishoned nurses office. There was a closet in the corner, probably for holding _** futons.**_ Also, the floor was covered in _**tatami mats**_, and there was a low small table in the center of the room. There was a cuboard which was open to reveal, various medical supplies, 'get well' _**charms, **_ and boxes of hebal tea. On top of the cuboard were two large first aid kits. And, stashed in a corner was a large, wooden, empty _**ladle, **_assumingly used for fetching water by a nearby well, river or water pump.

"Child ye, have a strange resemblence to my late sister Kikyo." started Kaede making Kagome jump a little, scince she was now brought back to the real world. "She died in the year 1946, along with Inuyasha." stated Kaede sipping her tea gracefully.

"I see", mumbled Kagome looking down then, curiostiy struck her in the face. "um...how did Inuyasha die?" Kaede looked up from her teacup, she set it down on the table, letting the 'clunk' of the teacup break the dead and tense silence in the room.

Kaede gave a solemn face, "He was shot with an arrow, by Kikyo, and she sealed him to the tree of ages." Kagome took a sip of her tea quietly, so apperently, Kikyo was Inuyasha's worst enemy, but why?

"Why did Kikyo kill Inuyasha?", asked Kagome. "Child ye are filled with questions", said a sightly exsasperated Kaede, " 'Twas her duty, she was to protect the Shikon Jewel, and Inuyasha stole it. She had to kill him to get it back, but she died in the process and the Shikon Jewel was buried with her body." How awful, Kagome pondered about in her mind but, what was exactly the Shikon Jewel?

Kagome opened her mouth to speak, but Kaede already knew her question. "Ye, were going to ask what the Shikon Jewel was." Kagome closed her mouth. "The Shikon Jewel is said to have immense power and grant you any wish you desire. But, it is easily tainted by malice and it's original pure power can turn evil. If it falls into the wrong hands disaster will come apoun the world. Some say the Shikon Jewel was the cause of World War II, even. Yet, the Shikon Jewel disappeared from this world, along with Kikyo and and ever since then, have you noticed, there are no more world wars." Kagome listened intentivley to this whole speech, she was extremly shock, but tried to keep a poker face.

Then they heard crashing sounds, and the tea in Kagome's teacup rippled a bit. Kagome and Kaede looked up, they heard someone cry out, "_**Oni!**_" Kaede and Kagome immeaditly stood up, but the warning came too late. A large centepede body crashed through the ceiling of the nurses office. Kagome screamed, and jumped out of the way of a falling board of wood and a centapede oni's body.

Kaede shouted to Kagome urgently, "Run child, run!" Kagome nodded her head and ran out of the closest exit, she kicked up her legs and ran through the village. THe centepede smashing around crying, "The Jewel! The Jewel! Where is my precious JEWEL!" THen it caught sight of Kagome, "Ah, there it is!" The it ran over to Kagome and bit her side, Kagome shrieked loudly as she was hoisted up in the air, and thrown out of the mosters mouth. Parellel to her were splashes of dark red blood, and a small pink ball.

After the split second of being in the air, Kagome picked up the jewel, and ran as fast as she can all the way to wherever was faraway. "Help!", she screamed, "Mama, Kaede, Uncle Hikaru! Anybody!"

Then, there was a hearbeat; a vibration,a pulse. Inuyasha opened his eyes, "I can smell her the women who killed me!" he readied his claws, "oh yeah darn it, forgot about this thing", he said attempting to remove the arrow that sealed him to the tree, automaticly rejected him.

He let out a few curse words when he the smell of Kikyo drew nearer. He saw a girl who was, undoubtly Kikyo,wearing a GenEd uniform. "Kikyo", just stared at the know awake Inuyasha. Then, centaped Oni crashed out from the trees behind him, he could hear and smell it. "Don't look so dumb Kikyo, just kill it, likme you killed me!", Inuyasha sneered.

Kagome was through with it, she can't look THAT much like Kikyo! "What's with all this Kikyo crap! I'm NOT Kikyo, I'm KAGOME, KA-GO-ME! Kagome! Got it buster!" Then, Kagome in all her rage, let go of the Jewel, then, mili-seconds later, she found out her mistake.

The centipede oni, wrapped it's long, ugly body around the tree, binding Kagome tightly to the god tree. Then, the oni turned around so it's ugly torso faced Kagome and Inuyasha. The pale white torso, of a six-armed naked woman attop a multi-legged centapede body.

The oni stuck out it's long-tounge and scooped the pink ball into it's mouth. Then, it's fangs grew longer, and it's skin trned purple with red spots all over, along with malicous, glowing, red eyes. "I shall, kill you!", It wailed.

Kagome squealed a little bit in fear, then a male voice murmurred something. Kagom looked up, "Huh?"

"I said, 'Can you remove this arrow?'", Inuyasha said obviously tired with her ignorance. Kagome looked dumbly at the arrow, while the centapede wrapped itself tighter around them. Kagome knew that an_** attempt is sometimes easy **_so, she reached for the arrow, tugged at it and shouted, "I choose life!" And with that the arrow disappeared into nothing.

**A/N: If you're here for a school drama, you've come to the wrong place. (Try watching Clannad! :D) Thanks so much for the reviewers on the prolouge! I haven't gotten that many reviews before! XD Keep reviewing and hope for an action-adventure-romance-highschool story that will blow your minds!  
**

**Defining the Bold and Italics:**

**Totoro movie: **A cute movie by Hayo Mayazaki. It was based on the life he had growing up in a small village.

**50's:** In the Japanese 50's lots of things were done the old ways. In fact back then nearl half the population were farmers!

**If you don't go into a tigers den, you won't catch it's cub: **Japanese proverb whose equivalent is, Nothing Ventured, Nothing Gained.

**Hakama: **Dude Kimono

**Futon:** Japanese bedding, (it's on the floor) ;)

**Tatami Mats: **Japanese bamboo reed mats, that are found in traditional homes.

**Charms: **I thought you knew this!

**Ladle: **Imagine a large shallow, wide, wooden bucket.

**Oni: **EVIL demon or devil

**Attempt is sometimes easy: **It is isn't it. (Japanese Proverb that means, Just try or something like that)


	3. Awakening

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE INUYASHA CHARACTERS!**

**CLAIMER: I do own, the village and the academy though! **

**A/N: The bold and italics are Japanese terms, holidays, places, or just little thingies that you may or may not know of. **

**Chapter 2: Awakening**

Just as the arrow disentegrated into nothing, the centapede body wrapped itself complety around the tree. Then Inuyasha let out a surge of power that had been sealed away fro the last 50 years. He slashed the centapede to the state of large and small random chunks of, giant oni.

He smirked and flexed his claws, the once again welcome feeling of slashing something to pieces, had returned.

Kagome was relieved, then she saw a peice of flesh twitching, "It's still alive!", she skreeched. She took a jump back from what could possibly, com back to life and eat her.

"The jewel is still in the oni's flesh,where is it?!", Kaede ask-shouted over to Kagome, from the edge of the clearing. Kagome pointed a finger to where the twitching piece of centapede lay.

Kaede walked over to it, and calmly removed the jewel. She then, walked over to Kagome and placed the jewel in Kagome's hand. "It's rightfully yours."

Kagome shocked at what just happened, stared at the jewel in her hands. Then a male voice said, " Now hand over that jewel, before someone gets hurt."

Kagome looked up too see the doggy-eared man, he was still smirking and staring at Kagome. His face had a look that said, "I can hurt people, so run away, but I will catch up."

Deciding to follow her instinct Kagome, twisted herself around and headed for the hills. "You can run, but you can't hide!", shouted Inuyasha. He chased after her, Kagome kept on running, she took the path she originally took to get out.

She was running out of breath, but she would be roasted meat if she stopped and took a break. Inuyasha was right behind her claws at ready, this was it.

Kaede in the meantime had pulled a, necklace of some sort and murrmured a spell. Then the beads started to glow a ligh pinkish-purple. The neckalace started to break apart into separate pieces, they then rearranged themselve on Inuyasha's neck.

Before Inuyasha was able to claw at Kagome the neckalce which was, "magically" placed on his neck, distracted him. "Quick Kagome say something that will bind his soul!", Kagome could hear Kaede shout over from the clearing. Kagome immeaditley, began to think, Inuyasha-red robe-ears-doggy ears-doggy command-SIT!

Kagome turned toward Inuyasha and shouted, "_**Osuwari!**_" The beads began to glow their now, signature pink-purple color, and started to pul downward, dragging Inuyasha to the ground with them. Kagome repeated the word over and over again, until their was a literal, crater in the ground. Well, this was pretty stupid.

They were now all assembled in Kaede's office, sitting _**Seiza **_style (Kaede thinks any other way of sitting on her tatami mats is wrong). "So, It' seems are rebelious wannabe Inuyasha has returned." Kaede stated. "You haven't changed at all, since 1946."

"What is it now 1947?" Inuyasha skoffed, "And who the heck are you?"

Kaede stared at him with a disgusted look, "The year is 1996, I am Kaede, Kikyo's little sister."

Inuyasha's eyes widned in shock. He was 50 years into the future, he wondered what changed, nothing much had. "What's the diffrence? The vilage looks the same to me."

Kaede raised her eyebrows, "The world and country have changed greatly. We are one of the few villages who have remained loyal to the old, simple ways of back then." Kagome pondered on this and realized it was true. This village was really traditional, besides the clinic, convienient store, and vending machines. It all probably hasn't changed since Inuyasha was sealed to the tree.

Inuyasah stubbornly nodded his head. "Anyway Inuyasha", Kaede began to speak, "Ye, must finish your education at the academy. After all ye, were only a ninth grader when ye were sealed to the tree." Inuyasha let out a 'keh', and crossed his arms. "Ye, child should probably go back to the academy, _**April 1st **_is just a week or two away."

Inuyasha keh'd again. Kaede then turned to Kagome, "Child, I leave the Sacred Jewel in your possesion. And, don't tell anyone outside of the village about the return of the Sacred Jewel."

Little dense Kagome wondered why, "Why, Kaede-sensei?"

Kaede then corrected Kagome, "Please child, call me_**Ba-chan**_**. **" Kagome smiled and nodded her head, Kaede then added, in a sort of a whisper, "We don't want the goverment getting involved." Kagome then nodded her head, she didn't want the goverment getting involved either.

"So, Inuyasha," Kaede said eyeing Inuyasha, then turning to KAgome, "Kagome. I now pronounce you student and student. You are now enrolled at InuYasha Academy."

**A/N: Sorry it's been so long! The story is NOT dead! I will continue dillegently, and responsibly.**

**Defining the Bold and Italics:**

**Osuwari- **SIT!

**Seiza- **Japanese traditional way of sitting

**April 1st- **Japanese first day of school

**Ba-chan- **I geuss in this context, Granny or Grandma.


End file.
